El Escudo y el Reloj
by Yue Bell
Summary: Los magos del Reino intentaron complacer al Rey y al Papa, modificaron el hechizo, y trajeron a los Guardianes olvidados, además, la conciencia de las armas legendarias esta a un paso de despertar.
1. Chapter 1

**RISING OF THE SHIELD HERO NO ME PERTENECE SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN.**

* * *

Hay varias maneras de llegar a otros mundos; ser invocado, caer en una fisura dimensional, atravesar una puerta dimensional, morir y reencarnar con los recuerdos intactos, etc, aunque la ultima no seria un "viaje" ya que naces en ese mundo, la diferencia entre fisura y "puerta" es que la primera es inestable y la segunda no, ademas la "puerta" puede ser abierta de forma específica y temporal, las grietas… estoy divagando. El hecho es que unas "puertas" fueron abiertas para traer a Melromarc héroes que salvaran el mundo, y los magos al intentar modificar el hechizo para sólo traer al arco, la espada y la lanza invocaron a unos Guardiánes que habían sido olvidado con el tiempo, ya que casi nunca fueron convocados.

PARTE 1: LAS DOS PARTES DEL RELOJ, Y EL ESCUDO.

CAPÍTULO 1: SI TU QUIERES, AYUDALOS, A ESPERA, SI NO LO HACES NO REGRESAS A TU MUNDO, COMPAÑEROS.

El otaku del anime y los juegos Naofumi Iwatani , un chico japones de cabello negro, ojos verdes, piel clara, con una polera verde y blanca, y pantalones negros se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca local, o más bien, buscando que leer en la sección de fantasia, al intentar sacar un libro el que estaba al lado de este cayo y le golpeó la cabeza.

-Auch- se quejó sobando la zona afectada y agachandose para recoger el libro- El Registro de las Cuatro Armas Sagradas, parece interesante.

Para resumirlo, parecía ser sobre un mundo diferente, uno con una preocupante profecía apocalíptica. La profecía decía que muchas olas de gran destrucción bañarían todo el mundo hasta que no quede nada. Para evitar el desastre y escapar de la destrucción, la gente llamaría a unos héroes de otro mundo para que vengan y les salven.

-Para su época debió ser revolucionario- dijo Naofumi en voz baja.

Espada, lanza, arco y escudo eran las armas de los héroes.

-"El escudo ni siquiera es un arma"- pensó el chico con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

Cada héroe tenía una sección dedicada a hablar de ellos. El Héroe de la Espada era activo y poderoso; el Héroe de la Lanza valoraba y protegía a sus amigos, y el Héroe del Arco nunca toleraba las injusticias. Todos los héroes eran buena gente con buenas personalidades.

Cuando llegó a la sección del Héroe del Escudo las paginas quedaron en blanco.

-¿Qué demonios?- se quejó el de ojos verdes.

Dio la vuelta a las paginas pero no habia nada. De pronto empezó a sentirse mareado, su visión se oscurecido y su cuerpo se sintió pesado.

-¿Qué esta pas…?  
Escuchó su propio susurro antes de perder la conciencia.

En una mansión de tres plantas, al estilo del viejo oeste, a través de una de las ventanas del tercer piso un joven observaba el cielo estrellado, sentado en una silla de tal manera que desde la puerta de la habitación parecía estar dormido, el chico tenía el cabello negro hasta el cuello, los ojos castaños, la piel morena, vestía una armadura de gladiador basica, su constitución era equilibrada, ni muy flaco ni muy gordo, su aspecto general era el de un joven del campo acostumbrada a trabajar la tierra, su estatura era de 176cm, alrededor de su cuerpo un aura ocre brillaba levemente.

La puerta se abrió un poco y un rayo de luz se filtró en la habitación, el rostro de una niña se asomó por la rendija, antes de entrar con un libro en sus manos y colocarlo en la estantería cercana, un aura color naranja brillaba levemente a su alrededor también.

-Rosaura- se escuchó a una mujer joven llamando a la niña en voz baja- deja dormir a tu hermano.

La niña se apresuró a salir y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Después de unos segundos una chica apareció al lado del joven, su cabello era azul negro, su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran negros, en sus mejillas se apreciaban dos líneas rectas que salian desde la parte media de sus orejas, las cuales eran levemente puntiagudas, vestía una armadura negra que cubría casi todo su torso y parte de sus muslos, unas botas metálicas, guantes de cuero y metal, y un casco que llevaba bajo el brazo, debajo de la armadura vestía un conjunto de ropa de lona color azul oscuro, su estatura era de 170cm, daba la impresión de una guerrera, el aura que le rodeaba era de un profundo azul oscuro.

-Damián, despierta- dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico.  
\- Estoy despierto- respondió él- ¿Qué deseas Kore? ¿por qué traes tu armadura?

-No puedo andar por el Mundo Demoníaco sin ella a estas horas, si es que quiero seguir teniendo la cabeza sobre los hombros- dijo.

-Ha, es cierto- dijo mientras se levantaba e iba por otra silla- siéntate.  
-Gracias, sobre que vengo a hacer aquí- dijo mientras se sentaba- deseaba que leyeras un libro para mi.

\- No estoy seguro si tenga algo que aún no hayas leido- dijo mientras se acercaba a la estanteria y revisaba, viendo un libro que no recordaba tener, al lado del que su hermana había regresado- o quizás si.

Se sentó de nuevo y abrió el libro.  
-Las Partes del Reloj, y el Escudo- inicio el chico.  
Justo antes de que siguiera una luz inundó la habitación y cuando desaparecio, no habia nadie en la habitación.

-¡Lo logramos!- se escuchó una exclamación de alegría- ¡la invocación fue un éxito!  
-Espera, ¡aquí hay seis heroes!- dijo otra voz.

-Pero sólo deberían haber tres- susurro otro, pero antes de aue lo corroboraran y de que el brillo desapareciera, una de las figuras desaparecio- ¿Qué rayos?

-¡Oh, Héroes!- le interrumpió otro, el que parecía el lider- ¡Les ruego que salven nuestro mundo!  
-¿¡Qué!?- dijeron cuatro de los cinco chicos.

-"Entonces ese libro fue usado como puerta"- pensó Damián.  
-"Usaron un circulo de una sola via" le informo Kore, telepaticamente.

-"¿Por qué te escondiste? ¿Y donde estas?"- pregunto.  
-"Esos tipos dijeron que sólo deberían haber tres personas, cuando menos sobre mejor, y estoy en tu sombra"

-"Si lo hubiera escuchado a tiempo también me escondia"  
-"Tu no puedes, no conoces este sitio, puedes quitar el aura no está haciendo un mal clima"  
Un suspiro se escapó de los labios del pelinegro, el brillo alrededor de él desaparecio y puso más atención a lo que los magos decían.

-Sí, bueno, nos encantaría que hablasen con el rey. Él hablará con ustedes sobre las futuras compensaciones en la sala del trono.

-"Me perdí mucho"- pensó mientras seguía a los demás fuera de la sala de invocación, por que eso era.  
-Como sea.  
-Bien.

-No creo que importe con quién hablemos, pero lo que sea.  
-"Estos tipos parecen muy prepotentes"- le dijo a Kore, se llevó una mano al rostro y noto que unas cadenas le golpeaban el rostro- "¿y esto?"  
-"El estado reflejante no funciona, cuando intento usarlo aparece otra cosa parecida pero no la misma"- le dijo la de piel blanca.

El chico intento abrir el estado reflejante, y lo que se abrió fue un icono que se encontraba en la esquina inferior derecha de su visión, mostrándole muchas menos cosas de las que deberia.

{DAMIÁN RAMÍREZ.

RAZA: HUMANO.

CLASE: GUARDIAN IZQUIERDO DEL RELOJ LEGENDARIO LV 1.

EQUIPAMIENTO: RELOJ DE ANILLOS (arma legendaria) ARMADURA GLADIADORA BÁSICA LV 15. ROPA DE OTRO MUNDO.

HABILIDADES: AURA PROTECTORA LV 45 70% DOMINADA.

DETECCIÓN DE MENTIRAS LV 14 89% DOMINADA.

TELEPATÍA LV 65 97% DOMINADA.

ESPIRITUALIDAD LV 21 32% DOMINADA.

MAGIA: SONIDO, VENENO, SOMBRAS}

Y a su lado había un icono como si un reloj hubiera sido cortado a la mitad, se concentró en este y vio otras estadísticas.

{KORE NOCTUS.

RAZA: YOUKAI PERRO CELESTIAL.

CLASE: GUARDIANA DERECHA DEL RELOJ LEGENDARIO.

EQUIPAMIENTO: RELOJ DE ANILLOS (arma legendaria). ARMADURA NOCTURNA LV 23. ROPA DE OTRO MUNDO

HABILIDADES: MOVIMIENTO SOMBRA LV 47 65% DOMINADA.

ANÁLISIS LV 43 12% DOMINADA.

COLMILLO SAGRADO LV 12 87% DOMINADA.

TELEPATÍA LV 67 56% DOMINADA.

MAGIA: CELESTIAL, SAGRADA, FUEGO}

-"Esto es preocupante, mi nivel fue reiniciado"- informo el de ojos castaños- "Y el sistema nos registra como si fuéramos dos partes de una cosa"

-"Hablamos luego, ya llegamos ante el rey"  
-Estos tipos son los héroes ¿he?- dijo el rey- decidme ¿por qué hay un héroe de más?  
Dijo mirando fijamente a Damián, y al "arma" en su mano derecha, era un reloj unido por cadenas a cinco anillos colocados uno en cada dedo, dos cadenas lo unían a un brazalete en la muñeca, el cual tenía una joya negra incrustada en él.

-No lo sabemos señor- dijo el mago lider.  
-"Esa es media mentira"- pensó el chico.  
-"Los otros héroes parecen ser de esta manera, la lanza parece todo un play Boy, la espada es de esos que aparentan ser fríos, el arco es un Robín Hood algo torcido, y el Escudo es una persona promedio, aunque parece propenso a sentir fuertes emociones"- le dijo la chica.

El chico la escuchó y asintió casi inperceptiblemente.  
-Bueno no importa- dijo el rey.  
-"Esa es una mentira completa"- pensó el chico.

-Mi nombre es Aultcray Melromarc XXXII, y gobierno estas tierras. ¡Héroes, mostradme vuestras caras!  
El héroe del escudo parecía a punto de gritar algo, pero no lo hizo.  
Nos contó la situación, este mundo esta al borde del desastre, sólo podremos regresar si derrotados ese desastre, los otros preguntaron sobre la recompensa, y él les dijo que se les daría dependiendo de su esfuerzo.

-"En eso último siento una ligera mentira"  
-¡Ahora Héroes por favor presentaros!  
-Mi nombre es Ren Amaki. Tengo 16 años, y soy un estudiante de secundaria.  
El Héroe de la Espada, Ren Amaki. Era un joven atractivo. Tenía un buen rostro, y era relativamente bajo, puede que unos 160cm. Si se travistiera, le confundirían con una chica al instante. Su cara estaba muy serena. Su pelo era negro y corto. Sus ojos eran afilados, y su piel blanca. En general, daba una buena impresión.

-Muy bien, ahora voy yo. Mi nombre es Motoyasu Kitamura. Tengo 21 años, y soy un estudiante universitario.  
El Héroe de la Lanza, Motoyasu Kitamura. Salió como alguien alegre y amable. Su rostro era al menos tan bien parecido como el de Ren, Probablemente medía unos 170cm. Su pelo estaba atado en una cola de caballo.

-Ok, es mi turno. Soy Itsuki Kawasumi. Tengo 17 años, y todavía estoy en la escuela secundaria.  
El Héroe del Arco, Itsuki Kawasumi. Se ve parecido al tipo de personaje calmado que toca el piano. Parecía engreído y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, tenía una fuerza no revelada. Había algo indefinido sobre él. Algo incierto. Era el más pequeño de todos los héroes, probablemente alrededor de los 155 centímetros. Su peinado era ligeramente ondulado, como si tuviese una permanente.

-Supongo que soy el siguiente. Mi nombre es Naofumi Iwatani. Tengo 20 años, y soy estudiante universitario.  
El rey le miró hacia abajo condescendientemente.  
-Soy Damián, tengo 19 años- dijo él de ojos castaños.

El rey le vio como quien ve a un intruso.  
-"No quiero salir y presentarme, es muy arriesgado"  
-Muy bien. Ren, Motoyasu, e Itsuki, ¿correcto?  
-"Este viejo esta senil, o No nos quiere ver"- pensó el chico.

-"Iré a recolectar información"- dijo y apareció en las vigas- "y probaré si aquí existe un Mundo Demoníaco o algo parecido"

-"Ten cuidado"  
-Majestad, disculpadme- intervino haciendo una ligera reverencia- parece que os olvidais de el joven Naofumi y de mi.  
-Lo siento, Damián, Naofumi, no pasará de nuevo.

-"Mentiroso"

-Ahora bien, Héroes. Por favor confirmen sus estados, y dense una autoevaluación objetiva.  
-"Asi que ellos conocen este estado"  
-¿Estado?  
-"Ellos no parecen saberlo"- dijo, luego escuchó a Ren decírselo- " pero el lo noto rapido"

-Nivel 1… Eso me pone nervioso.  
-Buen punto, a este ritmo, quien sabe si seremos siquiera capaces de luchar.  
-¿Qué es todo esto?  
-¿Estas cosas no existen en su mundo, oh Héroes? Están experimentando el 'Estado Mágico'. Todos en este mundo pueden verlo y usarlo.

\- En mi mundo existe algo parecido- dijo para no parecer sospechoso por estar callado  
-¿En serio?  
Los otros héroes se le quedaron viendo un poco extrañados.  
-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer? Estos números se ven terriblemente bajos.  
-Sí, bueno. Necesitarán ir en un viaje para perfeccionar sus habilidades, y para fortalecer las Armas Legendarias que poseen.

-¿Fortalecerlas? ¿Quieres decir que estas cosas no son fuertes desde el principio?  
-Eso es correcto. Los Héroes invocados deben mejorar sus Armas Legendarias ellos mismos. Así es como ellos se volverán fuertes- dijo pero luego miro a Damián- aunque no estoy seguro sobre el joven Damián, ya que su arma no aparece en las leyendas.

Motoyasu estaba girando su lanza y pensando. -¿Por qué no usamos otras armas mientras que estas están mejorando?  
A Damián y Naofumi les pareció bien, después de todo uno de ellos no tiene un arma y el otro tiene una defensiva.  
Ren cortó para aclarar, -Podemos trabajar en todo eso después. En este momento deberíamos centrarnos en mejorarnos a nosotros mismos, como el rey nos ha dicho que hagamos.

El héroe del escudo parecía muy emocionado, o mejor dicho el lo demostraba a diferencia de los otros.  
-¿Vamos a formar un grupo? ¿Nosotros cuatro?  
-Esperen solo un momento, Héroes.  
-¿Hm?

Justo cuando nos estábamos preparando para salir en una aventura, el rey habló de  
nuevo. —Ustedes cuatro deberían establecerse por separado, para reclutar a sus propios compañeros.

—¿Por qué es eso?

-De acuerdo a las leyendas.

Empezó, -las Armas Legendarias que poseen interferirán las unas con las otras si forman un grupo. Ambos, sus armas y ustedes, solo pueden crecer cuando están separados de los demás.

—Realmente no entiendo todo eso, pero si permanecemos juntos, no podemos aumentar de nivel, ¿cierto?

¿Huh? Todos encontraron instrucciones acerca de sus armas. Todos empezaos a leerlas al mismo tiempo.

Atención: Las Armas Legendarias y sus propietarios experimentarán efectos negativos si luchan juntos fuera de las olas.

Precaución: Es preferible que los Héroes y sus armas sean usados individualmente.

-Supongo que es verdad entonces…  
-A que te refieres- pregunto Damián, parece que el no recibió nada- aún no lo intentamos.  
-¿A ti no te cayó una alerta?- pregunto Ren un poco molesto.

\- No- contesto el de piel morena.  
-¿Será que no tienes un arma legendaria?- dijo Motoyasu malicioso.  
-La tiene- intervino Itsuki- cuando intento ver su informacion, o la de los demas, sólo veo sus nombre, clase y nivel, y el aparece como Guardián del Reloj Legendario.

-Así es- dijeron los demas al verificarlo.  
-¿Y si intentas unirte al grupo de uno de nosotros?- dijo Naofumi.

El chico envío una solicitud a Naofumi, pero una ventana apareció diciendo:  
Advertencia: Se necesita permiso de la parte derecha para enviar la solicitud.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Kore pero algo lo detuvo.  
La parte derecha dio su permiso.

La parte derecha cambio su nombre a Kore.

Al ver esto el también cambio eso de "La parte izquierda" y en su lugar coloco Damián.

-"Si vez algo fuera de lo normal, por favor no digas nada"- le pidió al héroe del escudo telepaticamente, el cual le miro sorprendido

-Si se pudo- dijo el ojiverde guardando sus preguntas para más tarde.

\- Entonces me quedaré en el grupo del joven Naofumi.

-Eso es un poco injusto- dijo Motoyasu.

-Si lo vemos en cuestión de equilibrio no lo es ya que el escudo es para defender, lo justo es que tenga quien ataque por él- dijo Itsuki.  
-Él tiene razón- dijo Ren y Damián asintió.  
-"Aunque dudo que piensen lo mismo si te conocen, Kore"

-"A que te refieres"- le preguntó la chica telepaticamente.  
-"Te cuento cuando vuelvas"  
—¿Así que cree que deberíamos intentar formar nuestros propios grupos?  
—Intentaré asegurar compañeros de viaje para todos ustedes. Independientemente, todo se acerca. Héroes, deberían descansar durante la noche y prepararse mañana. Mientras tanto, yo encontraré compañeros para todos ustedes, pero al parecer para Sr Damián no serán necesarios.

-"Eso de los compañeros para todos los otros parece media mentira"- penso- estoy de acuerdo majestad.

—Muchas gracias.  
—Gracias.  
Todos le agradecieron al rey y se retiramos a sus habitaciones para pasar la noche, fueron guiados a estas por una criada.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a leer la guía de ayuda.

-Lo sentimos mucho, no esperábamos un quinto héroe, así que sólo hay cuatro camas- dijo la criada sinceramente apenada.

-No se preocupe, el suelo esta bien para mi- dijo Damián la criada que los guio, estaba a punto de irse cuando hablo de nuevo- disculpe ¿podría traerme algunos libros sobre la cultura de este pais?

-Por supuesto, Sr Héroe…  
-Por favor llámeme Damián.  
-Como deseé, Sr Damián.  
Dijo antes de salir.  
-"Ya regrese"- le dijo Kore.

-"Por favor no te muestres"- pidio- " No confío en nadie aquí, y si puedes sigue a la chica que acaba de salir y estudia todo lo que puedas, yo haré mi parte aquí"  
-"Descubrí que no podemos leer el idioma de este mundo"- dijo mientras salía de la habitación con su Movimiento Sombra- "pero ire de todas maneras quiero saber en qué parte del Castillo se encuentra cada cosa"  
-Oye Damián- pregunto Motoyasu- ¿para qué quieres libros?

-Quiero conocer más sobre el mundo en el que estoy.  
-¿Para qué?- insistio- no necesitamos saber sobre la cultura de un juego.  
-Esto no es un juego- dijo seriamente- este mundo es tan real como el mundo de cada uno de nosotros.  
\- No, estas equivocado- dijo Itsuki- este mundo es idéntico a un juego de consola llamado Brave Star Online.

-¿De consola? ¿De qué hablas?- intervino Motayasu- esto es…  
Antes de que siguiera hablando, Damián se levantó de su asiento y le metió un golpe en el estómago.  
-¿Eso por que fue?, dolió mucho- se quejó desde el suelo.  
-Para demostrarte que esto es real ¿tus juegos dejaban que otros te provocarán dolor?- pregunto seriamente

-No- murmuró mientras se levantaba.

-Tengan esto presente, si mueren es probable que regresen a sus mundos, pero escuchen bien, es probable, no es seguro, si matan a algo o alguien, este se pudrira y su alma irá a donde tenga que ir.

Todos se quedaron callados pensando en esto, en eso la criada llego, junto con dos criadas más, y le entregaron 10 libros.

-Muchas gracias- dijo y los hojeo un poco para disimular- no puedo leerlo.

\- Los anteriores Héroes dejaron esta tabla de traducción, Sr Damián- dijo mostrando las paginas finales del libro- espero le sirvan.

-Muchas gracias- dijo y la criada se marchó, sin embargo Damián sintió dos presencias tras la puerta.

-"Ya estoy aquí"- dijo la chica apareciendo en las vigas- "estas vigas son extrañamente comodas"

-"Hola, tu sabes hablar este idioma"- dijo mostrando la tabla de traducción de forma disimulada.

-"Parece japonés el otro no lo conozco"

-"El otro es el idioma de este mundo"

-"Puedo darte el conocimiento que tengo de japonés pero eso tardará unas tres horas y tengo que estar en tu sombra"

-"En todo ese tiempo puedo leer la Guía de ayuda"

-"Yo ya la leí"  
-"Ok"  
Como si fuera un destello negro cruzando el suelo la chica se metió en la sombra de Damián.  
Inicio de transferencia de datos del idioma japones.

Tiempo restante: 2:59:54

-Oye Damián- lo llamo Motoyasu- ¿tu como llegaste aquí?

-Según parece, usaron un libro como puerta para traerme.

-Igual que con Naofumi- dijo Ren.

-¿Quizás por eso obtuvieron esas "armas"?- se burló la lanza.

-Nosotros tres llegamos aqui despues de morir, aparentemente- dijo Itsuki.

-Ya veo, entonces esas armas son sus premios de consolación y esta vida su segunda oportunidad- dijo con veneno en la voz- sus probabilidades de regresar a su mundo son todavía menores que las nuestras.

El rostro de los tres pareció sorprendido, claramente no esperaban una respuesta.

-Oye, no hay que ser tan agresivos- dijo el rubio mayor pasándolo un brazo por el hombro- somos compañeros héroes.

-No me toques, no eres mi amigo como para hacerlo- dijo arrojando el brazo- ademas tu comenzaste, mi viejo decía que solo dispara el que esta dispuesto a recibir un disparo.

-Bueno esta bien, cálmate- le dijo alejándose un poco.

\- Parece que ninguno de nosotros viene del mismo mundo, o universo- hablo Naofumi para romper el incómodo silencio.

\- Es obvio que ustedes y yo no- dijo el de ojos castaños- pero pense que al menos ustedes eran del mismo universo.

-¿En tu mundo como son los Escuderos- pregunto Itsuki- según lo que dijiste en la sala, tu mundo tiene una mecánica parecida a la de este.

-Conozco varios, mi padre era uno, usa un escudo de duelo, estaba en el nivel 65- dijo, luego vio la cara de los otros- ¿que pasa?.

-Eso no es así en nuestros mundo, las personas casi nunca usan la clase Escudero en los juegos.

\- Ya lo dijeron, en los juegos, mí mundo y este son reales, los juegos poseen reglas Irrompibles y los objetos que puedes usar están decididos, no puedes fabricar otros que no sean los preestablecidos- dijo ya un poco hastiado de repetirlo- en la vida real, eventualmente, alguien encontrará la manera de usar todo eficientemente.

Después de que hablarán un poco más, los llamaron para la cena, en esta Naofumi y Damián hablaron un poco.

-Oye- el de ojos verdes se acercó a Damián- ¿me podrías explicar ahora por que hay dos nombres en la casilla? ¿y por qué el sistema los toma como uno solo?

-"Piensa las preguntas y yo las responderé de esta manera"- le dijo telepaticamente- "vuelve a tu asiento, o los demás sospechaban, además aquí hay demasiados oidos"

Cuando el héroe del escudo estuvo sentado de nuevo Damián comenzó a explicar.

-"El otro nombre que vez es el de Kore ¿cierto?"- al escuchar la confirmación siguió- "ella se encontraba conmigo cuando fui convocados, por lo que vino conmigo, al parecer este reloj"- dijo levantando disimuladamente su mano izquierda- "es sólo una parte de el arma legendaria, la izquierda para ser exactos, mi amiga tiene la otra parte, es por eso que el sistema nos toma como uno solo..."

Luego de la cena nos fuimos a dormir, aunque Damián se quedó despierto hasta que...

Transferencia terminada, los ccomovimientos otorgados por Kore pueden ser utilizados, sin embargo, puede que Damián tenga dolor de cabeza durante los próximos diez minutos.

-Todo listo- dijo la chica sacando la cabeza de la sombra del chico- ¿te gusta el precio?

\- No, pero no hay opción- dijo en voz baja, frotándose las sienes- si quieres puedes tomar cinco de esos libros, yo leeré los otros cinco, cuando se me quita este dolor.

-Los estuvieron espiando mientras hablaban.

-Lo se por eso no quise revelar mucho.

-Mañana me presentare, ante todos, si te que aparecí en un sitio a las afueras de Castillo y por eso no estaba contigo.

-Ok, yo le explicó a Naofumi.

Y así paso la noche.

-No pero que esto pasara- dijo el rey al ver que aparte de Damián no habia nadie más en el grupo de Naofumi- es una situación difícil.

-Entonces- se oyó la voz de Kore, quien entraba con su imponente armadura- ¿me permitiría a mí unirme a su grupo? Después de todo soy la Guardiana del Reloj Legendario.

La sala estalló en murmullos, nadie esperaba que alguien entrará a la sala asi como asi, y demandará algo

-Como puedes...

El rey se quedó callado al ver el reloj en su mano derecha, con la piedra negra refulgiente en su brazalete.

-¿Pero como?

-Aparecí en una zona exterior del Castillo, al ver que no me dejaban entrar fui a la ciudad y luego vine a este lugar, tuve que derribar a algunos que no me dejaron pasar pero sólo estan inconscientes.

Itsuki y Motoyasu la veían asombrados, Ren parecía no prestar atención pero si que lo hacía.

-Dramática esta- susurro Damián.

-Sr Damián ¿la conoces?- pregunto el rey.

-Ella estaba conmigo antes de la invocación, pero crei que no había venido conmigo- dijo con una expresión de asombro.

-Héroe Escudo, ¿aceptas esto?.

-Si ella quiere, esta bien- dijo Naofumi recuperándose de su sorpresa ya que el de ojos castaños olvido contarle que ella llegaría a la sala.

Los otros estuvieron a punto de protestar, pero vieron a sus compañeros y no dijeron nada.

-Señor si te parece bien ¿podría yo también ir con el Héroe escudo?

Una de las mujeres que estaban con Motoyasu levantó la mano para ofrecerse  
voluntaria.

-¿Hm? ¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

Ella era linda, y tenía cabello rojo hasta los hombros.  
Su cara era bonita también. Era relativamente alta, solo un poco más baja que Naofumi.

-¿Hay alguien más entre vosotros que estaría dispuesto a hacer equipo con Sr Naofumi?

…Nadie movió ni un músculo. El rey suspiró profundamente.

-Cada mes, les proporcionaré a todos ustedes con los fondos necesarios para sus viajes, aunque en compensación por los eventos de hoy, el primer pago de Sr Naofumi será más alto que el de los demás.

-S… ¡Sí, señor!

Parecía un resultado justo.

-Ahora entonces, Héroes, he reunido estos fondos para ustedes. Por favor acéptenlos.

Los asistentes pusieron sobres en frente de cada uno.

Luego de salir, hicieron las presentaciones.

—Um, encantada de conocerte, Héroe del Escudo-sama, Héroes del Reloj. Me llamo Myne Suphia.

—Es un placer- dijo Naofumi.

Ella no parecía ser muy tímida, y habló sin reservas.

-Soy Kore, un gusto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Soy Damián.

-Antes de comenzar nuestra aventura, deberíamos comprar un poco de equipamiento- dijo Myne dirigiéndose a Naofumi.

\- En ese caso, ayer mientras andaba por la ciudad encontré una buena armería- dijo Kore interrumpiendo a la pelirroja, la cual fruncio el ceño un momento, lo cual no le pasó desapercibido a Kore y Damián.

\- Entonces vamos- dijo Naofumi.

* * *

**Espero que les guste, pasen un buen día, si pueden dejen review.**


	2. Chapter 2

RISING OF THE SHIELD HERO NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN.

CAPÍTULO 2: ARRUINAR PLANES ES INTERESANTE. EL REY EN CONTRA. EL COMERCIANTE DE ESCLAVOS.

-¡Hola señorita Kore!- saludo el dueño de la tienda de armas- veo que viene acompañada ¿Quiénes son?

-Este es Damián el otro Guardián del Reloj, este es Naofumi el héroe del escudo y esta es Myne Suphia-dijo señalando a cada uno- Naofumi necesita mejor equipo.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Erhald- dijo luego se dirigio a Naofumi- Hey chico, parece que te tocó la pajita corta ¿he?.

-Te demostrare que no- le contestó con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡Me caes bien chico!- dijo riendo- pero a lo que vinieron ¿tienen un arma preferida?

-En realidad es mi primera vez en una tienda de armas- admitio.

\- Entonces una espada estaria bien, es perfecta para los principiantes- dijo con la mano en la barbilla- ¿cuál es su presupuesto?

-Pues...- "250 platas para todo ¿esta bien?"pensó observando a Kore y Damián.

Pero estos no se dieron por enterados, Damián estaba observando las guadaña y Kore los escudos- Chicos.

-¿he?- respondieron volteando a verlo.

-Presupuesto- dijo.

\- Las posadas cobran 30 bronces por noche por persona, el plato más barato son tres bronces, sin contar los gastos de viaje si llegamos a hacer uno, diría que guardemos unas 600 platas y usemos 350 en el equipo, y las otras 50 las repartamos entre todos por si acaso- dijo Kore.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Myne.

-Ok- hablo el de ojos castaños

-350 Entonces- dijo Erhald.

Él comenzó a colocar unas cuantas espadas en el mostrador.

—Todas estas están recubiertas con 'Sangre Limpia', por lo que son muy fáciles de manejar.

—¿'Sangre Limpia'?

—La sangre en la hoja erosionará el filo, haciendo más difícil el mantenimiento. Estas espadas no tienen ese problema.

—Wow…

-"Sorprendente, pero pensándolo por un minuto, en mi propio mundo la gente hablaba de que los cuchillos pierden el filo tras cortar carne. Supongo que él esta diciendo que estas espadas se mantendrían afiladas por mucho tiempo"

—Son, en orden: Hierro, Hierro Mágico, Acero Mágico, Plata, y Plata Magica. Ese es orden de más baratas a más caras, el aumento de calidad es enorme.

¿Se endurecieron a diferentes grados en función del mineral utilizado en su  
producción? Parecía que todas estaban hechas de hierro.

—También hay armas de mayor calidad, pero en el rango de 350 monedas, tendrás que elegir entre estas.

Tomo la espada de hierro, la observo por un momento, imagino que la usaba en un ataque pero...

-¡Woah!- exclamó al sentir una corriente eléctrica y la espada salió volando de su mano.

-¡Caraj...!- Damián que volteó a ver salto a un lado para evitar la espada- ¿¡Qué rayos fue eso Naofumi!?

-¡No lo se!- exclamó acercándose y tomando la espada de nuevo, al principio no sucedió nada pero cuando penso en pelear con ella...

-¡Hay!- grito y un relámpago verde surgió de su mano, dejando caer la espada.

-Pareciera que tu cuerpo rechaza la espada- dijo Erhald saliendo detrás del mostrador.

-Tengo una teoría pero hay que probarla primero- dijo Damián tomando él la espada y tratando de lanzar una estocada a un enemigo imaginario, una descarga tiro la espada de su mano- parece que es correcto, las armas legendarias no nos dejaran usar otras armas aparte de ellas.

Una alerta parpadeo en el estado de los tres.

Especificación del Arma Legendaria: un arma diferente del equipamiento asignado ha sido tomada, violando el reglamento.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- dijo Naofumi al ver comprobado lo que el otro pelinegro dijo, busco el reglamento.

Los Héroes no pueden sostener ningún arma, a parte de su Arma Legendaria asignada, con la intención de pelear con ella.

-Entonces es correcto- dijeron los tres al leer la alerta y el reglamento.

-Lo siento, Erhald, pero no podemos usar ningún arma con intención de pelear con ella, aparte del arma legendaria que se nos asignó- dijo Kore- pero quizás...

Dijo viendo sus guantes estos tenían puntas sobresaliendo unos cuantos centímetros de los nudillos.

-Oye ¿podrías hacer unos guantes parecidos a estos para Naofumi y Damián?- dijo quitandoselos, cuando se quitó el derecho el Reloj brillo y dejó pasar el guante como si no estuviera ahi.

-Incluso tengo algunos, no son tan buenos ya que casi nadie los pide, pero deverían servir contra los globos- dijo hiendo a la parte de atras de la tienda y traendo unos guantes de cuero rojo con puntas de hierro de un centímetro en los nudillos- ponganselos.

Naofumi y Damián se los pusieron, el de ojos castaños no tuvo inconveniente,incluso los anillos del reloj se fusionaron con los pinchos, pero Naofumi...

-¡Hay!- grito intentando sacarlos de sus manos- ¡maldita sea!

-¡Naofumi no pienses en ellos como armas, piensa en ellos como guantes!- le dijo Kore mientras lo tomaba de los hombros- ¡si piensas en ellos como armas el sistema las tomará como tal!

Naofumi apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos- "son sólo unos guantes, no son armas, no son armas"- se repitió mentalmente, de pronto el dolor cesó.

-Parece que si algo cae en más de una categoría, a parte de arma, y piensas que no lo es podrás usarlo- dijo Damián- lastimosamente las cosas diseñadas especificamente como armas nos son inaccesibles.

-Ya veo- dijo Naofumi- ¿no pudiste decirlo antes?

-No estaba seguro.

-¿Me usaste de conejillo de indias?- pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

\- No era mi intención, te lo juro- "uy, que mentiroso soy".

-Hey, chicos ¿puedo darle una mirada a esas armas?- pregunto Erhald.

-Claro.

El herrero se acercó y miro el escudo, sus ojos resplandecieron en amarillo, luego observo los relojes con el mismo brillo es sus ojos.

-Mí magia de evaluación no es lo suficientemente alta, pero veo una gran cantidad de energía en esas joyas- dijo señalando el centro del escudo y los brazaletes.

-Esto...héroe-sama- interrumpió Myne- ¿podría buscar equipamiento?

-Claro.

-Bueno, ya que sólo puedes dañar de con equipo específico ¿tal vez quieras un poco de equipo defensivo?- le dijo Erhald a él de ojos verdes.

-Esta bien, pero quizás ya que no necesitamos armas debamos bajar un poco el presupuesto- hablo Naofumi, los otros dos asistieron- entonces 250 platas, mantenlo en ese rango.

-Me gustaría darte lo que pueda por 250 monedas, lo que probablemente signifique un conjunto de armadura.

Naofumi asintio.

El propietario señaló varios conjuntos de armadura que tenía alrededor de la tienda.  
—Las armaduras completas de placas tienden a reducir la movilidad, por lo que no son adecuadas para los aventureros. En su lugar, la cota de malla es mejor para los principiantes, de todas formas.

Un icono comenzó a parpadear, y rápidamente lo abrío.

Cota de malla: aumenta el poder defensivo  
Utilidad: resistencia a los cortes  
Talla: pequeña

-"Cuando tome la espada no apareció nada, y con los guantescreo que si pero no le preste atención"- pensó luego abrí o el Estado y observo su estadistica de ataque había un 1+23- "sin los guantes ¿solo seria 1?

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

Preguntó Myne al propietario.  
-Os haré un descuento. Podéis conseguirla por 120 monedas.

-¿Cuánto podríamos conseguir por ella?

-Hm… Supongo que podríais obtener unas 100 monedas.

-¿Por qué es eso?

-Estaba preguntando porque si el Héroe del Escudo mejora, podríamos revenderla.

—Muy bien, entonces nos lo llevamos.

—¡Muchas gracias! Pondré un poco de ropa interior para mostrar mi gratitud.

Le dio las gracias, pago las 120 monedas de plata, y recibio la cota de malla.

-¿Te lo pondrás aquí?

-Sí.

-Muy bien, por aquí.

Él lo guio hasta el probador, dónde se cambio a la camiseta interior y la cota de malla. Entonces Erhald cogió su ropa anterior y la metió en un saco antes de dársela.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya empiezas a verte como deberías, muchacho! ¿verdad Damián, señorita Kore?

-Así es- dijo la chica

-Parece un poco más guerrero- dijo Damián mientras tomaba un escudo.

-Gracias.

-Hey, toma esto- dijo entregandole el escudo redondo que tenía en las manos- quiero probar algo.

Naofumi lo tomo con desconfianza, una ventana se abrió.

¿ACTIVAR COPIA DE ARMA?  
SI NO

Le dio a si y el Escudo pequeño brillo adoptando la forma del escudo redondo.

-¡Hey! ¿piensan robar mí tienda?- exclamó el propietario al verlo.

-Lo siento, no creí que fuera a funcionar- dijo Damián discúlpandose- pero es posible que los otros héroes también tengan esta misma habilidad así que ten cuidado cuando ellos vengan ¿cuánto costaba este escudo?

-Cuesta 43 platas- dijo mientras acariciaba su barbilla- pero ya que me diste una advertencia tan oportuna, y como no te llevaras te lo dejo en 30.

-Que generoso- dijo entregandole las monedas, y teniendo la sensación de olvidar algo.

Naofumi y los otros dos corrían por los campos, reventando a todos los globos que podian- ¡Esto es sensacional!- exclamo Naofumi.

Myne se encontraba sentada en una roca, murmurando- maldición, esto complicará mis planes, a este paso aunque lo incrimine no tendrá un gran impacto en su capacidad de aumentar de nivel, y los otros dos...- dirigió su mirada a Damián y Kore, ambos eran mucho más rápidos de lo que esperaba, la chica parecía un borrón en todo el campo por la velocidad- podrían fastidiarlo todo...

Siguió, pensando que con tanto ruido era imposible que la escucharán, no sabiendo del fino oído de los Inuyoukai.

-"Con que así son las cosas, Damián, Naofumi"- llamo, pero Naofumi sorprendido tropezó y cayo, siendo atacado por dos docenas de globos- ¡Naofumi!

Ambos corrieron hacía el héroe Escudo, rápidamente se deshicieron de los globos, recogiendo los pedazos, y levantando al de ojos verdes, los globos restante huyeron rapidamente. Myne ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Ni una herida- dijo Damián- parece que ni en grupo te pueden hacer gran cosa.

-Así parece- dijo levantándose un poco aturdido por la caída- ¿pero para que nos hablaste? ¿y por qué cuando yo lo intento no puedo hacerlos?

-Necesitas obtener la habilidad, si no la tienes no podrás iniciar una comunicación, ni podrás recibirlas si estás a más de un kilómetro de quien intenta llamarte, luego te enseñamos- dijo Damián.

-Les llame por...

-¿Héroes-sama?- pregunto Myne acercándose después de notarios a los tres juntos- ¿pasa algo?

-No nada- dijo Kore con una sonrisa- sólo que pensábamos en marcharnos y ver si podianos vender el botin.

\- Esa es buena idea señorita- dijo sonriendo también.

Los cuatro se dirigían a un puesto a hacer fila, un hombre los recibió con una sonrisa de negocios.

-¡Bienvenidos!

-Muchas gracias, queríamos vender estas pieles- dijo Naofumi sacando lo que el llevaba, los otros dos savarón los suyos también.

-Pieles de globos ¿he? y muchas al parecer- dijo contando las, luego de un minuto- unas 90 al parecer ¿un bronce por cada dos?

Los cuatro se miraron, y dijeron si con la cabeza.

-Hecho.

Cuando iban a recibir las monedas, algunas se le fueron de las manos a Naofumi y golpearon la joya del escudo, el cual las absorbió, y así descubrieron el escudo comerciante, los relojes moneda (Estos se transformaron en brazaletes de bronce, la parte que daba la hora se hizo de plata y las agujas de oros, con un cristal cubriéndolo, la joya se colocó debajo del brazalete) los cuales daban un impulso en el comercio, que las armas tenían un banco e inventario, y que tambien crecían al comer distintos materiales

Luego de esto fueron a la iglesia (ya que Damian preguntó y Naofumi insistió en ir) encontraron a los otros héroes y entraron, les dieron unos saquitos con arena del Reloj del Dragón, desbloquearon algo pero aun no podian usarlo, se sincronizado con el Reloj del Dragon, y se marcharon, a Damián, Kore y Naofumi no se les paso por alto la mirada disgustada de todos los religiosos hacía el ultimo, luego se separaron, Kore fue por la ciudad, Damián y Naofumi fueron con el herrero, para consultar una idea del japonés, y Myne dijo que necesitaba hacer algunas cosas, quedando en reunirse frente al castillo una hora antes del atardecer.

-¡Hey chicos!- saludo el herrero- ¿tan pronto por aquí?

-Aquí Naofumi tiene unas ideas interesantes- dijo Damián señalando al otro- pero no sabe dibujar muy bien así que vine yo con él.

-¿Y qué idea es?- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la tienda y les hacía señas para que lo siguieran- puede que esta tarde no sea tan aburrida.

\- Son un escudo espada, un escudo con pinchos y un escudo al que le pueda enviar magia para que eche fuego- dijo Naofumi- ¿y por que dices que la tarde es aburrida?

-Desde que los convocaron la gente cree que las olas no son amenaza y no se ppreocupan de conseguir un equipo de lucha- dijo mientras sacaba un cuaderno y un lápiz, dándosele a Damián- ese último que mencionas será un poco complicado.

Este comenzó a dibujar siguiendo las descripciones de Naofumi y los consejos de Erhald, estuvieron así por un buen rato, luego comenzaron a crear los escudos, Damián sabía las bases de la metalurgia y herrería y se las enseñó a Naofumi, luego Erhald les dio consejos, siguieron así hasta que...

-¡Chicos esto es grave!- grito Kore saltando desde las vigas.

Erhald lanzó un golpe con el martillo que tenia en la mano, Damian se golpeo la cabeza con una viga al saltar del susto y se golpeó un hombro al caer, Naofumi se volteó rápidamente lanzando un puñetazo.

-¡No hagas eso tan de repente, nos matarás de un ataque cardíaco!

-¡Deja eso!- exclamó tomando a Damián de la camisa y zarandeandolo- ¡Esa tipa pelirroja es la segunda princesa, y planea incriminarte a ti y a Naofumi de violación, y a mi de su complice!

Dijo dejando caer al aturdido chico

-Espera ¿que?- dijo Naofumi en shock.

-Ahora lo recuerdo esa chica es la segunda princesa, la reina coloco primero a la hermana menor por algún motivo desconocido- dijo Erhald un poco más controlado que los demas- ademas este pais tiene como religión oficial la Iglesia de los Tres Héroes, rechazando al Escudo.

-¿No nos lo pudiste decir antes viejo?- pregunto Naofumi- ¡incluso nos metimos en esa iglesia!

-Tranquilizante chico no harán nada contra ti, de forma directa, por el momento.

\- Eso no me tranquiliza.

\- Pero señorita Kore ¿Está segura de lo que dice?

-Lo escuché yo misma lo habló con una monja, correrá desnuda a la habitación del héroe lanza y le dirá que Damián y Naofumi la intentaron forzar mientras estaban borrachos, y que yo lo permití, y para que no descubra que no estan borrachos le dirá que esperen al día para llamar a los guardias

\- Entonces necesitamos una coartada- dijo Damián sentado en el suelo- tenemos que estar cerca de los otros héroes, estar con los ciudadanos o con Erhald podría ponerlos en peligro, pero si no estamos en la ciudad...

-Erhald ¿a qué ciudad podemos llegar antes de que cierren las puertas?- pidio Kore al herrero.

-Quizás a Riyute, y para que tengan más testigos podrían buscar misiones en el gremio y hacerlas mientras se dirigen hacia ahi.

-¡Señores Héroes!- exclamó un anciano al ver llegar a los tres en un carruaje que se dirigia hacía el pueblo, y que ellos aprovecharon pagándoles una plata, llegando al pueblo justo al atardecer- ¿que desean en este humilde lugar?

\- El gremio nos dijo que hay un monstruo acosándolos, y nos encargo eliminarlo- dijo Naofumi mientras bajaba y daba las gracias al hombrere del carro- y personalmente, este sitio parece mucho más alegre que la Ciudad Castillo.

Damián salió corriendo a vomitar a unos arbustos, casi arruinando la capa que compro a Erhald, los tres tenían una, negra para el de ojos castaños, azul oscuro para Kore y verde para Naofumi, cuando estuvo mejor le hecho tierra encima y regreso.

\- Parece que su compañero no está acostumbrado a los viajes en carro- dijo el señor mientras los guiaba hacía la ciudad- creo que sería bueno que descansarán antes de pelear señores.

-Soy Naofumi, llámeme así por favor, aún no hago nada para merecer el titultitulo de heroe.

-Soy Kore, llámeme así.

-Soy Damián, lo mismo.

El señor sonrió amablemente- Mi nombre es Esteban, soy el señor de la región, les doy las gracias por venir a ayudarnos.

-Hágalo cuando nos destacamos del oroblema- dijo Damián amablemente.

Mientras buscaban el monstruo subieron unos cuantos niveles:  
Naofumi:10  
Kore:11  
Damian:11

Naofumi estaba un poco atrás por que puso más atención en recolectar hierbas, frutas, madera, flores y hongos para dárselos al Escudo, desbloqueado al menos nueve escudos hasta su tercera forma:entre ellos el Escudo hoja III: Aumento de calidad en hiervas (medio) , también descubrieron el sistema de títulos gracias a que Naofumi recibió uno.

Recolector experimentado.  
Conozco cada tipo de hierba, flor, hongo, fruta y madera con sólo verlos se que son.  
20% más de calidad en estos objetos siempre que los recoja usted mismo

Los otros dos se apresuraron a recolectar con él y ganaron el mismo título, luego encontraron al monatrio, una serpiente gigante de unos 20 metros de largo y casi uno de ancho, una Giga Serpentario LV 45.

\- Esto parece un poco facil- dijo Kore mientras esquivaba los mordiscos de la serpiente- para el nivel que tiene.

-¡Habla por ti, mujer demonio!- le respondieron los otros dos mientras a duras penas evadian o detenian los coletazos y gokpes del cuerpo de la serpiente.

-¿Crees que podrás decapitarla con tu escudo de duelo?- le pregunto Damian a Naofumi, auien detenia un golpe de la serpiente con su escudo redondo.

-Tendría que estar muy distraida- dijo cambiando rápidamente al Escudo de duelo, que era el único parecido al que pidieron que tenia Erhald, la espada era más corta y no tenía el agarre que ellos habían agregado al diseño, pero servia y con este corto a la serpiente, sólo arrancándole unas cuantas escamas- y tendré que golpear varias veces, suerte que no tiene regeneración.

Como para fastidiarlo las escamas que le arranco se regeneraron lentamente.

-¿¡Es enserio!?- se quejaron los dos, pero la serpiente dejo de moverse, su cabeza estaba destrozada contra el suelo, la fuerza demoníaca de Kore hizo que al estrellarse no fuera capaz de soportar el golpe.

-Ganamos- dijo y 2000exp les fue entregado, 100exp más a Kore quien dio el golpe final, todos saltando al nivel 15

-¿Esta es la fuerza de los inuyoukais?- le pregunto Naofumi al otro.

\- No es ni una décima parte, si no fuera por estos relojes podría encargarse de la serpiente con un revés de sus garras- dijo Damian- pero ahora tiene que estrellarlos contra algo para matarlos si no puede con su atk.

-Vamos busquemos si no tenía un nido- dijo Kore.

Encontraron un nido con varios huevos, Naofumi pensó que podrían venderlos y se los llevaron, justo con el cadáver de la serpiente Naofumi y Kore arrastraban a esta y Damián llevaba los tres huevos del tamaño del de un avestruz.

-¡Los héroes lo lograron!- grito un hombre al ver llegar a los tres con la serpiente, una ovación se extendió.

Todos los aldeanos estaban despiertos esperando a que ellos regresarán, unos músicos comenzaron a tocar y cantar.  
-Esto...no es necesario- dijo Naofumi un poco incómodo por todo eso.

-¡Tonterias!- dijo el señor de la región mientras salía de su casa- ¡ustedes salvaron nuestro pueblo, son amigos de Riyute!

A Naofumi, Damián y Kore les apareció:  
**Títulos nuevos: Amigo de Riyute.  
Ayudó a esta aldea para proteger la sonrisa de sus habitantes.  
20% más de carisma con la gente de Riyute o relacionados con este, 20% menos carisma con los enemigos de Riyute.  
**

**Primero entre los héroes  
Esos idiotas desatienden a la gente ¡nosotros no!  
20% más carisma con todas las personas del vulgo.  
**

Así descubrieron el sistema de carisma.**  
**Sin embargo a Damián y Kore les apareció además:  
**¿Elegir nuevo título?  
Si No Más tarde.  
El título debe ser elegido por Kore Y Damián y ambos lo compartirán p  
Sólo pueden poseer un título a la vez.  
El título anterior será agregado a la lista de posibles títulos pero solo podra ser elegido nuevamente al alcanzar el nivel 40.**

Decidieron darle a "más tarde" y discutir las cosas descubiertas luego.

Despedazaron la serpiente y absorbieron todo lo que se pudrira rápidamente, tanbien un poco de hueso, carne, piel, escamas y colmillos, los huevos se vendieron a un comerciante de monstruos por 100 platas cada uno.

La fiesta duro unas tres horas, luego de eso se fueron a dormir, esperando que todo saliera bien.

Un bostezo se escuchó y un hombre alto de cabello y ojos verdes, con piel morena, de unos 167cm de altura, fornido con el cabello hasta la espalda, con una armadura de un material desconocido, ropa de lona bajo esta y una joya verde en la frente, se materializó.

-Vaya, vaya, algo interesante paso- dijo mientras observaba un punto en el vacío negro donde se encontraban dos personas jugando con unas computadoras.

-Alexander veo que despertaste- hablo lo que parecía ser un niño de unos 15 años, cabello corto y negro, ojos del mismo color, piel trigueña, con ropa moderna casual y una joya negra en la frente- ¿tanto perjudicamos tu sueño con nuestro juego?

-Calla Crono, sabes que es culpa nuestra por aprovecharnos del vacío que dejaron los magos en el hecho al eliminar una parte de este- dijo la que parecía su gemela con otra joya negra en la frente- te gane.

-Demonios Tiem, deja de estarme distraendo Alexander

-Oigan ustedes dos- los llamo el hombre- dejen eso y díganme si hablarán a sus portadores.

\- Los quería dejar sufrir un poco más sin explicaciones y que descubrieran algunas cosas solos pero...- el chico no siguió.

\- Esta vez no podemos hacerlo ¿cierto?- dijo Alexander- las Olas son demasiado poderosas.

Una sonrisa cruzó por los labios de Crono mientras daba un golpe fatal al personaje de Tiem.

-Sin ayuda adecuada podrían morir antes de la tercera ola.

-¡Héroes salgan! ¡El Rey solicita su precencia en el castillo!- gritaban los soldados de la capital mientras golpeaban la puerta de la habitación de estos.

-"¿Les abrimos?"- pregunto Naofumi telepaticamente, para poder mejorar su habilidad que apenas era LV 1.

-"Si no lo hacemos tirarán la puerta"- dijo Damián acercándose a estar y abriendola- ¿que desean caballeros?

-Nos acompañarán a la Ciudad Castillo ahora mismo- dijo el que parecía ser el capitán, pero no le salió tan bien com quería ya que al ser Damián unos 16cm más alto era difícil intimidarlo

-¿Por que? todavía tenemos cosas que hacer aquí- dijo Naofumi desde la mesa intentando aprender el idioma de Melromarc, estaban despiertos desde hace unas tres horas, si no salieron fue porque aún era temprano, a penas las 7:00 de la mañana según los relojes de Kore y Damian.

-¡Si no salen, tomaremos esto como resistencia al arresto!- dijo el capitán intentando parecer firmé.

-¿No que el rey nos llamaba?- dijo Kore desde la ventana.

Los caballeros sin ver que más hacer desenvainaron.

-Vendrán con nosotros quieran o no- dijo con más seguridad creyendo que la espada le daba ventaja.

-"No lo hagas Naofumi"- dijo Kore al ver que ponía su mano sobre el escudo- "tienen centaja numerica y no podemos matarlos sin darle razones al Rey para encarcelarnos"

Naofumi suspiro quitando la mano del Escudo,

\- Te acompañarnos sólo para no causar problemas en este pueblo- dijo Damián mientras tomaba rápidamente la espada y la rompía- vámonos.

El caballero retrocedió asustado intentando sacar su espada de repuesto, sin éxito.

En la sala del Castillo todos los otros héroes se encontraban de pie, Myne llorando tras Motoyasu, sus fiestas sentadas en las sillas del jurado, mezcladas con todos los nobles ahí presentes.  
Los caballeros entraron rodeando a los tres héroes, quienes caminaban sin apuro, detrás de ellos entró el señor de Riyute y unos 14 aldeanos más, los cuales insistieron en ir a pesar de que Damián intento convencerlos de lo contrario.

-Aquí están los criminales, majestad- dijo el soldado dirigiéndose al Rey.

\- En mi mundo el acusado es inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario- espetó Naofumi- por lo que considero...

-¡Silencio escoria!- grito el Rey poniéndose de pie- ¡eres culpable de...!

-Pido respeto al Rey, ya que ninguno de nosotros le ha insultado- dijo Kore- y pedimos que se nos diga de que se supone que somos culpables, se nos pruebe y en caso contrario se sancione al acusador por daños y perjuicios.

El rey estuvo a punto de decir algo.

-Su majestad consideró justa su peticion- dijo Itsuki.

-Bien- dijo el rey entre dientes- Myne, lo siento, pero ¿podrías contarnos que pasó anoche?

La pelirroja dejo de llorar por un momento y hablo:

-Ayer los heroes y yo nos separamos momentáneamente...quedando de encontrarnos frente al castillo al atardecer...cuando yo llegué no habia nadie...extrañada me dirigí a la posada en que nos quedariamos...- un ataque de llanto la interrumpio- lo siento...cuando llegue ahí cené y mi fui a acostar...cuando comenzaba a dormirme...entraron ellos tres...la mujer se quedó custodiado la puerta...y los otros dos intentaron forzarme...de alguna manera escape y corrí al señor Motoyasu...que afortunadamente se hospedaba en la misma posada...

Se derrumbó, de nuevo llorando, siendo acuñada por la lanza.

-¡Si ella no me lo hubiera pedido esperar a la mañana, los habría ido a matar en ese momento!- grito apuntandoles con su lanza.

\- En defensa nuestra- hablo Damián dirigiéndose a todos loss presentes- no pasamos la noche en la Ciudad Castillo, y si que estuvimos en las puertas del castillo una hora antes del atardecer que fue lo acordado, y no encontramos a Myne, así que dejamos un recado con un vendedor que dijo cerraba hasta tarde, dándole las señas de Myne, luego nos marchamos a cumplir las misiones de recoleccion y exterminio que nos dio el gremio llegando a Riyute y cumplirndo la mision ñrincipal, luego despedazamos el cadáver y vendimos los huevos que encontramos en su nido, después pasamos la noche ahí, lo siguiente que sabemos es estar aquí siendo acusados de lo que no hicimos.

-¿Tienen algún testigo?- interrogó Ren, quitándole las palabras de la boca al Rey.

El señor de Riyute hablo confirmando todo, los aldeanos también.

-Yo también lo confirmó- dijo un hombre alto, con apariencia de aventurero veterano, el Maestro de Gremio en Melromarc- recibi las confirmaciones de las misiones encargadas Damian Guardián Izquierdo del Reloj, nombre de aventurero "Cam", a Kore Guardiana Derecha del Reloj, Nombre de aventurera "Inu", y a Naofumi el Héroe del Escudo, nombre de aventurero "Cap", como no llegaban a entregar lo pedido y recoger la recompensa, mande a averiguar y me topé con esto.

\- Estas son nuestras confirmaciones- dijo Kore- quisiera pedir pruebas de la parte acusadora.

Myne no dijo nada, había dejado de llorar y hacía una mueca de disgusto contra el pecho del Héroe de la Lanza, el rey tampoco dijo nada, pero Motoyasu...

-¡Todos ustedes mienten!- exclamo- ¡Myne dice la verdad, ella llego corriendo a mi habitación, con la ropa hecha jirones!

\- Eso es fácil de hacer, sólo tuvo que descartarse la ropa ella misma- dijo Kore.

-Ademas, Kore quien posee una audición sobrenatural, la escuchó hablando de incriminarnos, mientras matabamos globos- dijo Damián.

-¡Eso ni cuenta como prueba ya que no puede ser probado!- dijo Motoyasu triunfante.

-A una habitación de aquí, una persona se encuentra sacudiendo una mesa, cantando "y el sol brillando sobre los labradores, haciendo su piel morena y provocándoles, una enorme sed..."- dijo Kore

Los soldados salieron y fueron a esa habitación acompañados de los héroes el Rey y algunos nobles, tocaron y salió un chico que parecía de 17 años, con traje de criado, le preguntaron y el confirmó.

-Queda muy claro que ellos son inocentes- dijo Ren de nuevo en la sala- Myne-san temo que te equivocaste de personas o quizas...

Dejo la frase en el aire, el Rey a regañadientes hablo:

-Los acusados son inocentes- luego se dirigió a Myne- a la acusadora se le multa con 100 monedas de oro, a restablecer su rango de aventurera y a entregar todo su equipamiento actual a los acusados.

-"Creí que no lo haría, después de todo es la princesa, su hija"- dijo Naofumi mientras tomaba todas las opciones de Myne.

-"Supongo que si no lo hace las personas no se apegaran a las leyes, además, con ayuda del playboy, no tardará en pagar la multa"- dijo Kore recogiendo el equipamiento de la pelirroja.

-"¿Playboy?"- pregunto el de ojos castaños.

-"Motoyasu"

-Gracias por su juiciosa decisión, si no le molesa nos retirarnos- dijo Kore reverenciando al Rey junto con los otros dos...de forma burlona.

Mientras se dirigían a la tienda de Erhald a vender la armadira, se dieron cuenta que un par de soldados se encontraban golpeando y arrastrando a un niño hacia un callejon, el chico iba atado y amordazado.

-Ese no es ¿el chico que estaba cantando?- pregunto Kore al reconocerlo.

-Lo parece, sigamos a esos tipos- dijo Damián caminando al callejón.

Después de cruzar muchos callejones y de casi perder a los soldados, llegaron a una enorme carpa de circo, los hombres dijeron:

-Espero que valga algo como esclavo, ya que servuste tan bien a esos héroes.

Se desquitaron la frustración con el chico, antes de que entraran calleron inconscientes al suelo, con los cascos abollados por el impacto.

\- No los mataste ¿cierto?- pregunto Naofumi acercándose.

-Solo es tan inconscientes, por al menos tres días si no los curan- dijo Damián examinandolos- suerte que no puedes hacer tu daño original o esto sería un baño de sangre.

-Feh- fue lo que contestó la chica soltando al pobre niño que ya estaba semi inconsciente.

\- Pero que gran acontecimiento, tres héroes a la puerta de mi tienda, si señor- dijo un hombre parecido a un pingüino- ¿que desean de mi?

-¿Eres el dueño de la tienda?- pregunto Kore con voz amenazante.

-"Tranquila Kore, este tipo podría sernos útil"- dijo Damián mientra miraba calculadoramente al hombre- "¿Podríamos comprar algún esclavo?"

-"¿Estas loco?"- le respondieron los otros dos.

-"Sería mejor que fueran con nosotros a que se queden aquí no crees?"

Los otros miraron la carpa, Kore percibía el olor de la muerte en ese sitio, y el sonido de cadenas, de quejidos, Naofumi sentía que algo lo llamaba como si alguien a quien necesitaba estaba ahí.

-"Está bien"- aprobaron.

-Muéstrenos lo más barato que tenga, mientras aún siga vivo- dijo Damián.

-Entonces síganme- dijo con una sonrisa profesional.

_-Sabes que no podrás ocultar esa chispa de ira por más de un mes ¿cierto?- _oyó Naofumi, volteó pero no vio a nadie.

-¿Qué rayos?

Los otros golpearon a verlo- Naofumi ¿qué pasa?

-"Estoy seguro que escuché la voz de alguien"

Los tres se miraron.

-A penas estemos en Riyute nuevamente hablaremos varias cosas.

* * *

**¡Buen día!**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero les guste, si algo les gusta o no, o tienen sugerencias, dejen un review o manden un PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RISING OF THE SHIELD HERO NO ME PERTENECE, SÓLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN.**

**CAPÍTULO 3: LOS ESCLAVOS, SE PRESENTAN DOS.**

Los héroes entraron a la tienda tras el comerciante, el lugar estaba lleno de filas y filas de jaulas con figuras humanas y no humanas en su interior, el hombre bajo los guío, a través de esa sala, y llegaron a otra mas grande y con muchas jaulas pequeñas, quizás por que la mayoría ahí eran niños.

-Dime ¿la esclavitud es legal en este pais?- pregunto Damián al hombre.

\- Si señor, normalmente sólo semi-humanos y hombres bestia, pero de vez en cuando hay humanos, si son criminales o muy desafortunados.

-Veo.

-Según lo que piden los héroes, tengo esto- dijo quitando una lona y revelando dos jaulas, en una habían tres niños que intentaban esconderse, apretándose en una esquina de la jaula, en la otra estaban un chico de 10 años que abrazaba protectoramente a un niño de 6 años- en la jaula de la derecha hay una niña mapache con terrores nocturnos, una niña comadreja muy enfermiza y un chico perro muy torpe, la otra jaula tiene a dos hermanos gato, ambos son muy capaces, pero son de una subespecie no muy elegante, además no hablan muy bien el idioma de Melromarc, a pesar que lo entienden.

-¿No son de este país?- pregunto Damián.

-No señor, son de fuera, de un país en ruinas.

-¿Cuánto pides?- pregunto Kore, queriendo salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

-Por cada una de los de la jaula derecha 30 platas y por los otros dos 40 platas.

-Si compramos a todos ¿nos harías un descuento?- hablo Naofumi.

-Talvez

-¿Que tal 140 platas por todos?- comenzo Naofumi.

-160- contesto el comerciante de esclavos.

-130.

-158.

-125.

-155.

-124.

-150.

-Hecho.

El hombre pingüino se rio tétricamente, o quizás su risa era asi de forma natural.

Chasqueo los dedos y un tipo apareció llevando un plato con tinta, un pincel y unos cuantos cuchillos.

-¿Quien de ustedes sera el titular?- pregunto el comerciante

-¿De que?

-Al obtener un esclavo se debe colocarle un sello especial, una maldición si lo prefieren, esta hace que al esclavo le sea imposible desobedecer las ordenes de su maestro, para aplicarla es necesaria una tinta especial y un poco de sangre del maestro.

-¿Se puede formar un contrato con varios maestros?- pregunto el de ojos verdes .

-Por supuesto.

Cada uno tomo un cuchillo.

-Estos estan esterilizados ¿cierto?- interrogo Damián.

-Asi es.

Cada uno dejo caer unas gotas de sangre sobre la tinta, el comerciante procedio a aplicarlo, Naofumi miro a otro lado pero Damian observo atentamente el procedimiento.

-Todos suyos, señores héroes- dijo al terminar.

-Bien- dijo Naofumi entregando el dinero- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Beloukas, señor, decidme ¿vais a vender a ese chico?- dijo señalando al joven que Damián llevaba sobre sus hombros.

-No.

-De cualquier manera no te daria mucho por él.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Un tiempo después0.

Luego de despertar a Zamuro el chico del castillo, darse un baño en un lugar que aceptara semi-humanos (donde descubrieron que Kiel, era una niña perro) de pasar por unas armaduras para los nuevos integrantes y de vender toda la armadura de Malty y de pedir nuevas misiones al gremio, se dirigieron a Riyute.

Pero surgió un problema.

-Keho, keho- Raphtalia, la niña mapache se encontraba de rodillas, tosiendo y escupiendo flemas manchadas con sangre.

-¡Raphtalia!- exclamo Kiel mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella, dandole golpecitos en la espalda.

La niña comadreja, Rifana intento acercarse pero antes de llegar se desmayó, siendo atrapada por Leo, el mayor de los niños gato.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Naofumi acercándose preocupado.

-Ellas estan un poco enfermas... ¡pero yo puedo cubrir lo que ellas no hagan, así que por favor...!

-Alto, cada quien llevara su propia carga, pero debemos curarlos antes- dijo Damian rebuscando en sus cosas, y sacando botellas buscando algo contra la tos y la desnutrición.

En ese momento, nubes oscuras se empezaron a juntar, y un viento fuerte comenzo a soplar.

-Joder- se quejo Damián sacando dos botellas- dale eso a Rapthalia y esto a Rifana.

-Ahora a prisa, Riyute no esta a más de 30 minutos corriendo- dijo Kore levantando a Rifana y colgándose a Kiel a la espalda- yo me voy volando.

Dicho esto, una esfera de energia la rodeo y se elevo en el aire, con un grito de la niña perro.

-Sigo diciendo que tiene poderes demasiado convenientes- se quejo Naofumi, tomando en sus brazos a Raphtalia- tu lleva a los hermanos.

-Conveniente para ti ¿he?- dijo levantando al menor y colocando al mayor en su espalda- ¿corres rapido?

-Tengo buena resistencia y velocidad- dijo Zamuro, el joven del castillo.

-Entonces vamos, 1, 2, 3...- dijo comenzando a correr.

La lluvia empezaba caer cuando llegaron a Riyute, Esteban los recibio amablemente, contándoles que cuando Kore llego volando creyeron que era un monstruo y casi le lanzaban una Bola de Fuego.

-Desearía que un medico viera a mis compañeras, están enfermas y quisiera saber exactamente que tienen- dijo Naofumi señalando a las dos semi-humanas.

-Claro Sr. Naofumi- dijo mientras hablaba a uno de los presentes.

-Por cierto, no es que quiera que lo hagan, ni nada, pero...- hablo Damián- ¿ustedes no discriminan a los semi-humanos?

-Algunos lo hacen- admitió avergonzado- pero son muy pocos y si intentan algo los arrestamos.

-Me sorprende que el Rey no diga o haga nada.

-Por el momento tengo suficiente influencia como para evitarlo, pero me temo que eso puede cambiar muy pronto.

En ese momento Leo tiro suavemente de la capa de Naofumi.

-Te-te-nemos hambre- dijo con miedo de ser golpeado, apretando fuertemente los ojos al ver que su amo levantaba la mano.

El Héroe del Escudo le acaricio entre las orejas.

-Espera un poco nada mas- pidio con voz amable- ¿cree que podría proveernos un poco de comida? si puede más para los niños, pagaremos por ella claro.

-No se preocupé buen señor, esta vez nosotros invitamos- dijo el anciano- lo necesitará si va a nivelar a estos niños.

-¿A que te refieres?- interrogo el Guardián izquierdo del Reloj.

\- Los semi-humanos y hombres bestia maduran en todos los sentidos al subir de nivel, y para compensar el crecimiento acelerado, comen mucho.

-Será mejor que empecemos a idear la manera de conseguir más dinero- dijo Kore después de un corto silencio.

-Sr Naofumi...err- el Señor de la región se aclaró la garganta- ¿usted puede entender a los niños gato?

-Si ¿tú no?

-No buen señor.

-Creo que es por que las armas tienen una función de traducción universal.

Expuso Damián, luego soltó un "oh" de comprensión.

-Lo que significa que, actualmente, sólo los héroes o quien hable su idioma los puede entender.

-El comerciante dijo que lo entienden, pero que no pueden hablarlo.

-El problema es ¿por qué no pueden hablarlo?

-Alex, Leo- los llamo Damian- ¿por qué no pueden hablar el idioma de Melromarc?

-Nosotros no he-hemos podido practicarlo A-amo.

-Sólo es un problema de practica, eso lo simplifica bastante.

Naofumi murmuró mientras pensaba.

-De ahora en adelante procuren practicarlo, si tienen problemas pidan ayuda a una de las chicas- dijo Kore suavemente.

Una criada entró en ese momento.

-Señores, la comida ya está lista.

-Gracias, Alala- dijo Esteban despidiendo a la joven- señores héroes, por favor pasen al comedor.

Los tres se dirigieron a un cuarto frente al de los niños, entraron y se sentaron en las sillas que les presto el dueño.

-"Deberíamos hablar ahora"~

-"¿Con qué comenzamos?"◇

-"Esa voz que escuchaste ¿Qué dijo?"

-"Que no podría esconder _esa_ chispa de ira por más de un mes"◇

-"La ira es una emoción extrema ¿en qué momento la sentiste?"~

-"No recuerdo haberla sentido desde que llegué a este lugar…creo"◇

-"¿Cómo que crees?"~

-"Bueno, cuando llegaste a avisarnos de la traición de esa pelirroja senti una punsada en el pecho, como si una aguja se clavara y derritiera, y cuando ella nos acusó, creí ver que la joya del escudo parpadeo en rojo"◇

-"Ahora resulta que estas cosas tienen conciencia propia"

Damián vio con sospecha a su reloj, transformado en el Reloj Moneda para que fuera más comodo, ya que no estaban en combate.

-"Si realmente es así ¿por qué no hablan?"~

-"Tal vez sea por que algo les impide hacerlo, alguna restricción que les impida hablar mucho con su portador hasta que cumpla los ciertas condiciones"

-"¿Pero cual?"~

Naofumi se llevó el pulgar a la boca y lo mordió fuertemente, luego dejo que una gota de sangre fallera sobre la joya del escudo.

**[Condiciones para Duplicación de Escudo descubiertas**

**Condiciones para el Escudo de Sangre descubiertas**

**Condiciones para el Escudo de Conciencia descubiertas**

**Duplicación de Escudo**

**Condiciones: Cinco gotas de sangre del portador del Escudo, dos anillos gemelos de plata y una gota de sangre de cada guardián del Reloj.**

**Escudo de Sangre **

**Condiciones: Ocho gotas de sangre.**

**Escudo de Conciencia**

**Condiciones: Cuatro gotas de sangre del portador, un puñado de cabello del portador y una lágrima del portador]**

-"¡Oh!"◇

-"¿Qué pasa?"~

-"Descubrí muchas cosas"◇

Los otros dos le imitaron y obtuvieron el Reloj de Sangre, Mover Reloj y Reloj de Conciencia.

-"Sorprendente los niños aprendieron mucho sin nuestra ayuda"□

La voz de un adolecente se coló en la conversación telepatica de los tres, haciéndoles levantarse de golpe.

-"Tranquilos que no muerdo"□

Se sentaron nuevamente, y Kore recogió el papel que se le había caído por el susto.

-"¿Quién eres?"~

-"Soy el espíritu que da poder a la parte derecha del Reloj, Crono, y antes de que preguntes, no, nada nos impide hablarles pero casi siempre estamos dormidos o no tenemos a quien hablar, Tiem y yo no hemos tenido protegidos desde hace tres mil años, por lo que no sabíamos como hablarles"□

Otra voz, esta vez la de una chica.

-"Hola yo soy Tiem, soy el espiritu que da poder a la parte izquierda del Reloj, hermana de Crono"■

-"Alexander, del Escudo esta durmiendo en este momento, por lo que se presentará luego"□

-"Antes que nada ¿Quién tomo la ira de Naofumi?"~

-"Fue Alexander, las armas legendarias absorben las emociones negativas de sus portadores cuando estás amenazan con corromperlos, si se absorbe los suficiente se desbloquea la Serie Maldita, nosotros dos no poseemos esa serie, es una molestia"■

-"Tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué no podemos tener múltiples rituales a la vez como Naofumi?"~

-"Por que nuestros Sellos poseen más restricciones para que los portadores no colapse bajo el poder abrumador, los Sellos de los otros poseen menos restricciones que nosotros, ya que el poder de ellos es más estable"□

-"¿Por qué Alexander, como le llaman ustedes lo llaman esta dormido"

-"Ya despertó una vez, pero volvió a dormir para recuperar fuerzas, ya que anteriormente uso mucho poder para traer a su protegido a este mundo"■

-"¿Por qué consideran las Series Malditas como molestias?"◇

-"El precio por usarlas suele ser muy alto"□

-"¿Por qué para desbloquear algunos escudos necesito la sangre de sus portadores?"◇

-"Eso no lo sé, cuando el Jefe nos dio la opción de ayudar a otros, aceptamos por que creímos que sería muy divertido, pero entonces un mago llego y desbarató una parte del conjuro, como no pudo rearmarlo, lo relleno con fórmulas de rechazo contra espíritus ajenos a las cuatro armas sagradas"■

-"Y eso los dejo a ustedes por fuera"~

-"Exacto"□■

-"¿Hay alguna cosa importante que aún no nos digan?"

-"El Jefe una vez dijo que la imaginación era el límite de para nuestros protegido, no se que signifique"■

-"Sería bueno que fueran a dormir, ya es muy tarde"□

Ellos asistieron y se levantaron, a las dos camas, Damián y Kore compartiendo una, ya que la casa no tenía habitaciones con tres camas.

-Como me des una patada en sueños te dejo en el suelo, Kore.

-Y si tu me llegas a tocar donde no debes te mueres, Damián.

Naofumi sonrió con un poco de burla al verlos pelear.

-Parecen novios.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Los ojos del Héroe del Escudo se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar esto de Kore.

-Vaya cosas.

Después de cerrar las ventanas se durmieron, mañana quien sabe como seria.

**Espero que les guste, pasen un feliz día, y que tengan un buen año.**


End file.
